Alurion Windclaw
Birth and Early Life Alurion was born in Ashenvale, son of Malafas and Saruyan Windclaw. From an early age he was immersed in the nature of the lands, and was taught many forms by his father Broken Family A few years on, the suspicious circumstances surrounding the death of Alurion's mother, Saruyan, sent the family into darkness. Most of the family his father, but Alurion, being young and unknowledgeable, refused to accept this. Not being able to face the shame, Alurion joined the Darnassian atmy and was transported to Mount Hyjal The Battle for Mount Hyjal Soon after he landed at Nordrassil, Alurion met a hero of the Darnassian people. His name was Broll Bearmantle. Alurion was so inspired and rallied by Broll that he aspired to be like the Druid, practising his Feral abilites to almost perfection. Broll also admired the young Alurion's spirit and taught him how to further his abilities above the other young Druids. Disappearance of Broll During the harsh battles that were raged upon Hyjal, Broll Bearmantle disappeared. Alurion searched the mountainous terrain of Hyjal for months, but he never did find him. This made Alurion lose alot of his self-confidence and spirit, and he was nothing of his former self without Broll. Alurion was ask Elune every night for a sign that Broll was alive and well, and this sign soon came. During his sleep one night, Alurion was gifted a vision of Broll. He told him that he was falling to insanity and that Alurion must continue alone. Alurion had gained much of his spirit and determination back. End of the Battle Finally, the fighting ceased. The Alliance had emerged victorious, but not without much loss of life. Alurion was determined to keep the lands free of corruption, and so he enlisted himself into the Guardians of Hyjal. With the Guardians of Hyjal, he worked to to stabilise Mount Hyjal and rid it of corruption. Later, Alurion returned home and was greeted by his family a hero. It seemed as if the families' former worries were erased and everything seemed fine. Northrend The peace was torn apart by the Betrayal of Arthas Menethil, former Prince of Lordaeron. He had become the new Lich King. Alurion once again went to fight for his people. By now, his skills had much advanced inexperienced kid he once was. He fought bravely against the endless waves of Scourge and worked to stabilise Northrend and preserve the balance of nature. March on the Citadel Years later, the battle had advanced to the Lich King's own Citadel in Icecrown. Alurion was told to aid the hurt and sick who were fighting the scourge at the walls of the Citadel. Fall of the Lich King After the death of Arthas, Azeroth mourned, but was thankful. The fighting had stopped. But, nobody, not even Alurion, knew who actually became the new Lich King. It remained a mystery. Return to Hyjal Alurion left Northrend and returned at once to Hyjal. Here he once again worked to stabilise and protect the lands. Soon, this changed dramatically. Word had gotten round that a Keeper of Time had foreseen Neltharion falling to madness. The Cataclysm would soon begin. Neltharion's Madness and the Rise of the Twilight Cult In time, this did happen. Neltharion, now known as 'Deathwing', had fallen to insanity. As the new master of the Twilight Cult, he aimed to destroy Azeroth. Alurion prepared himself for his duty in Hyjal. History would seemingly repeat itself for Alurion. Guardians of Hyjal: Duty Calls Alurion honed his attunement with nature and used his talent to preserve the lands. He also supported the brave men and women who fought to protect Azeroth from ruin and corruption. Alurion quickly advanced in the ranks, and after a few years passed, he was one of the leading figures of the Guardians of Hyjal. The Firelands and The Firelord When The Firelord, Ragnaros, appeared on Mount Hyjal, everything was grinded to a halt. The Guardians found themselves overwhelmed by the new Druids of the Flame and their leader - formerly known as Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm - now known as Majordomo Staghelm. Alurion and the other leading heads of the Guardians of Hyjal rallied the heroes of Azeroth to march on the Firelands. Many assaults were launched, until finally, they succeeded. The End of the Cataclysm After Majordomo Staghelm and Deathwing had fallen, the world was in ruin. The Guardians of Hyjal worked for the coming years to stabilise and bring order back to Azeroth. Present The Guardians and Alurion still work today to bring prosperity back to Azeroth. Alurion is now approaching his older ages, but he refuses to give up on aiding Azeroth. He has also turned his attention to discovering the past of the Night Elves and High Elves. One group in particular fascinates Alurion. The Ancient 'Highborne'. will be added soon Category:Back story Category:Night Elf Category:Druid Category:Alliance